Hammerwiki:Career
Career is the Warhammer Online term for character class, sometimes also known as profession. All player characters must choose a career upon character creation, after army selection. The army selected determines which career options are available, according to the table below. Careers are divided between four archetypes and six races. : The Knight of the Blazing Sun and Black Guard careers were released as playable careers to all players with Patch 1.06 , on December 9, 2008.Patch Notes 1.0.6 The Slayer and Choppa careers were released as playable careers to all players with Patch 1.2 , on March 19, 2009.Patch Notes 1.2.0 Armies Many humanoid, intelligent races populate the world of Warhammer, which Warhammer Online is based in. Some are tribal, some are nomadic and some form great empires; some even constructing immense cities and embracing various forms of civilization. When the Age of Reckoning dawns, a handful of these larger civilizations are drawn into a mighty conflict and these together form the armies that are playable in WAR. General Career Tips Tanks *Your goal is to sustain damage, lead the charge, and protect your allies. Tanks can be built to deal high amounts of damage, but this is generally left up to "DPS" classes. *Expect to die. Your party's healers should be focused on keeping you alive, especially in PvE combat, but accidents happen and they can be distracted. Don't take it too hard and ask for a resurrection. *In RvR combat, be aware of the softer players in the group. If you are one of two or more tanks in the group, make sure that one of you is guarding the casters, healers or otherwise. Your heavy armor and debuffing attacks will buy them time to escape or finish off the attacker, and they can more easily heal you if you are close by and protecting their lives. *Tanks are also the most fitting choice to lead a group into a fight. Heavy armor and a shield make you a target of other players quickly, and they'll be less likely to notice the smaller players sneaking up behind them for the kill. Unlike the other classes, you are capable of engaging many different targets at once and spreading the damage out evenly among them while the ranged fighters pick off stragglers. *Don't forget, you and the healer in the group are the most essential pieces. Tanks are just as useful as the other careers in Warhammer Online. However, this does not make your class alone more prevalent. Healers *Your goal is to keep the others alive, buff them and ressurect them. *Stay behind, try not to die. *In PvE, always slot on your threat tactic because it will save you lots of times! *You and the tank are the most essential pieces. Don't feel like a God though! You must always help the others no matter what. Melee DPS *You are the most powerful source of damage in the whole game, so use it wisely. *When a tank has died, it is your job to take the aggro. Do not let the healer die! References Category:Warhammer Online